


Refinement

by wickedrum



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sickfic, Stomach Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrum/pseuds/wickedrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee would always make time to visit his good friend Anna in London, but putting her feelings for him into place isn’t always so straight forward for her.<br/>Set: Some time after Anna has finished (or taking a break in?) filming Odyssey, but Lee is still working on Halt and Catch Fire. I ignore the existence of Rhys Ifans in relation to Anna in this timeline.<br/>Pairing? I gave it away in the notes and summary. Lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Throwback Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a fanfiction writer for over 15 years, but apart from a short one-shot years ago I have chosen not to venture into the land of RPF until now (in writing, that is).  
> Given the genre of most of my fics (hurt/comfort), I didn’t see fit imposing the hurt part of that genre on real people, even if only by imagination. The only way I can justify the following fic is this: I’d like to state and underline that Lee Pace, Richard Armitage, Anna Friel, Bryan Fuller and all the other personages in this work are characters/products of fiction here who happen to have the same names and similar characteristics/circumstances to their counterparts in real life. In other words, let me stress once more that this fanfiction is not about Lee Pace, it is about Lee Pace, the character. My Lee Pace, so to speak.  
> Another very important footnote I’d like to add is to do with sexuality. Please make no mistake. Despite where this story is leading, I have absolutely no issues with homosexuals, bisexuals or sexuals of any kind. This venture is merely a question of shipping, a completely non-reality based concept that fans arbitrarily follow. And before you attack, I am also aware that it is very unlikely that anyone’s sexual orientation would change over time. Oh, and I don’t dislike Richard or Richlee in fact. Not at all. You’ll frequently find me on the Richlee tag or reading Richlee fics.You’ve got to remember again, that this Richard here is not the real Richard. I apologise to the RA fans for depicting him in a less than favourable manner. Ouch.  
> So after all that, I think I’m free to proceed? If I left anything out to apologise for in advance that might offend, please let me know.  
> Disclaimers: Lee Pace, be mine. Okay, pull the other one.  
> Genre: H/C. Traditional SICKFIC where the plot suffers for the sake of the genre. Grounded heavily in my stomach fetish.  
> Warning: Unless you like pure, unadulterated hurt/comfort for the sake of it, it’s unlikely you will understand the point to this fic. Basically the same thing happens as in most of my fics, just the characters and circumstances are different.  
> Mood: Reluctant (LJthrowback)

Chapter 1: Throwback Friday

Anna has been animated all week, planning, organising, anticipating. She had scoped out options for entertainment for every hour of the day if necessary, even though her and Lee usually just ended up talking a lot in some mundane place or another like a theatre café or camping out in her back garden. She also made sure her ex partner David was available to take their daughter Gracie for a couple days, but bring her back early on Sunday morning so Lee can see her too for old times’ sakes. To collect Lee at the airport, the actress arrived half an hour early on the grounds of her intentions of not being late and spotted him a mile while he was still at the other side of the automatic doors collecting his luggage in the distance. Of course it wasn’t hard with his tall stature and the grey baseball cap Anna recognised from the past, but Lee on the other hand almost walked past her, moving like a zombie and staring ahead. 

“Are you that tired you look through me?” Anna joked, stepping in front of him to stop him, then took a deep breath and raised herself on tiptoes to give him a hearty hug. Her smaller frame melted against him and her face pressed into his chest as she was attempting to cradle all of him into her arms. Lee hugged her back just as warmly, long and genuine and it made her heart swell. It felt like old times again. Eventually she pulled back to look at him properly, noting his pale features, cloudy eyes and hung head. 

He gave her a light smile however, “yeah, sorry. We worked well into the morning last night to finish episode four and then I didn’t have time to sleep before boarding. But I did catch a few on the plane,” he took her hand into his to start walking, after transferring what he held in his fist into his other hand that was also pulling his suitcase. 

“What’s with the sickbag?” She suspiciously eyed the paper item that most planes still supplied for every passenger if needed. That together with his rough appearance was ringing alarm bells in her head.

“Travel sickness,” he granted.

“It’s not like you to get travel sick,” she noted, “or anyone on an airplane in fact. Was turbulence that bad?”

“Not particularly,” he admitted, “I guess feeling under the weather and flying don’t mix very well,” Lee admitted, “I’ve had an unsettled stomach these few days.”

“And you haven’t slept much!” Anna felt a lot of sympathy towards him and an inkling to grab his suitcase herself. But Lee was a big guy and he would certainly object, so she just encircled his arm instead and walked stuck to him, relishing the contact. The amazing thing about having a gay guy as a friend was that she could always touch him, embrace him, be all over him, kiss him even, which by the way she often indulged in, and yet nobody would think too much into it. For anybody who knew Lee well it would be obvious they could only be friends, so much so David didn’t even get jealous or mind him around, and that was at the height of her relationship with the older actor. “You poor baby,” she cooed. “You might fall asleep when Farinelli sings,” she tittered.

“When is the show on?” 

“In about an hour?” In a grey, woollen, but sparkly dress she was already dressed for the occasion. “We need to hurry cause traffic can be difficult, we might even miss the beginning. So we don’t have time to swing by my place, you’ll just need to leave your luggage in the car, we go straight there. I hope that’s ok?” She led him out into the cold, British weather. 

“Yeah, of course, it’s more my fault than anybody else’s anyway, I chose the play.” 

“It would’ve been one of my first choices to watch the story of the world’s most famous castrato as well. And it only runs for two months, with barely twenty showings. I had to pull some strings to get us tickets.”

“You’re great,” Lee pulled her closer as well, conveying his gratitude. The fresh air was doing him good, his nausea was lessening. He sighed, allowing more of the refreshing air to enter his lungs. Maybe he could enjoy the evening with her after all and even if not, he will at least not spoil hers by having to ask her to take him home so he could give in to his exhaustion.

Tbc


	2. Canter

Chapter 2: Canter

“Tell me something that happens to Joe this season,” Anna besought from Lee behind the steering wheel of her car, eyes sparkling in anticipation. 

“You watch the show?” Lee asked surprised, but avoided looking at her and moving his head unnecessarily. Why did they have so many roundabouts in Britain? Anna wasn’t a hasty driver, but the journey to Globe Theatre was making him nauseous. He reached out for the air conditioner’s dial and turned it to colder, hoping it would help.

“Sure! I watch everything you’re in,” Anna smiled, “but I really do like this one. Joe suits you well. Not the arsehole part of course, but that exploring and adventurous side of his. It’s a very interesting character, the way he builds strength on his shaky little boy weaknesses and insecurities. It makes the viewer fall for him big time. I’m really surprised the ratings aren’t higher, but then again, everybody used to say that about Pushing Daisies too.”

“Yeah, I like playing him, it comes quite easy,” he leaned his head on the window, “do you know Aleksa Palladino?”

“No, I can’t say I ever met her and the only thing I’ve ever seen her in was Manny and Lo and she was a child actress back then!”

“Ughh, I don’t think it would be beneficial if I would watch that,” Lee mused, closing his eyes instinctively against the motion sickness, “wrong image,” he pondered.

“I’m guessing you have a lot of sex scenes with her,” Anna enquired. 

“Well, it’s one of the perks of the show. She’s rather interesting, she has to match everything with a song. Usually picks one to go with a scene and that’s how she gets into character, always with headphones on!”

“Sounds very musical,” the brunette commented casually, “Richard would like her.”

“Probably. I miss Mackenzie and Bootie though, I’ve hardly had any scenes with them so far. As if we were on a different show,” Lee complained. 

“Seems to happen a lot to shows on their second season, everybody gets individual storylines,” Anna shrugged, “it must be good for the workload. Otherwise it would be hard to keep up with the amount of work people put in the first year.”

“It never happened to Ned and Chuck,” Lee sighed, “I recall how hard it was for you to miss hearing Gracie’s first proper sentences, juggling career and family life.”

“She doesn’t really remember me not being around much or who was with her at the time. It makes me feel less guilty. How’s Richard?” She remembered since they were taking about families.

“I don’t actually know,” the tall man took a big breath, struggling to keep up with the conversation. He would’ve preferred if he could concentrate on keeping his stomach contents down. “He’s been in Toronto for weeks. He was maybe going to come over to London this weekend too, but he wants to learn some song to audition for a musical on West End. Singing has always been his big love.”

“What musical?” Anna asked, concentrating on the traffic. “Do you know?” She pursued when his passenger didn’t answer.

“Anna, could you stop? Now?” Lee mumbled, fist pressed to his mouth. Apparently talking too much was a mistake. 

“Stop? Here?” The actress fretted, “we’re almost there. I’ll try as soon as I can, but this is a main road into central London, I’m in the middle lane and there’s no way these people are going to let me out, city driving! And even if they do, I can’t stop here, I would block traffic. I’m really sorry,” she indicated to go left nevertheless, glancing at Lee worriedly while striving to manoeuvre, but at the same time avoiding any sudden moves for the sake of her passenger. 

Lee was hunched forward, swallowing convulsively, with one hand pressed to his stomach and the other to his lips, obviously trying very hard not to spew in her car. Strictly nobody was allowed to stop around Kensington Palace in any lane, but Anna took the opportunity when seeing the green of Hyde Park and swerved up onto the pavement, the only place she could think of where she wouldn’t cause a traffic jam at this peek time. Still firmly prohibited in a densely policed and safeguarded area except what was she to do? Anna didn’t get the chance to pull the handbreak yet, but Lee was already out, retching onto a pile of fallen leaves of the royal park. She got out and round her car, finding him supporting himself holding onto the door, standing shaky, but thankfully probably done with being sick for the time being. “Lee? Are you ok?”

“I’m sorry,” he leaned forward and spat, “I don’t want to ruin the evening. We should go,” he moved to sit back into the car.

“Oh honey, that doesn’t matter,” she rushed round her car again to join him inside and away from the bitter wind, “you should’ve said you were not well enough to go out.”

“I wasn’t sure,” Lee pulled his jacket tighter. Now that he wasn’t concentrating so much on keeping the sickness in, it felt very cold and he shivered. “We can still probably make it?”

Anna reached out on the cue immediately and touched his forehead. “You have a temperature and you’re very pale. I’m taking you home,” she put the car into gear. Lee wanted to argue with her, bank on feeling better later and not thwarting her plans, but his stomach was cramping badly and he was afraid he would need to get to a bathroom soon. And the prospect of a bed was equally convincing.

Tbc


	3. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her tone was light and did not go beyond how she’d always be with him, genuine, cosy and amicable as close friends would be, but she meant so much more by the offhand comment than he would be able to realise.

Chapter 3: Index

“Am I late?” Lee wondered out from Anna’s spare room in the morning to find her sitting on the couch with a magazine.

“Late for what?” She looked up at him, scrutinising his appearance. Perhaps not at his bounciest, but he didn’t look like he was dragging himself and perhaps a little colour came back into his cheeks. Or was that fever? “Sit,” she patted a spot next to herself and pushed the decorative pillows out the way to make room. 

“For today’s plans,” he answered as if it would’ve been self-explanatory, arranging his long legs so they fit between her couch and the coffee table. Though it was the table that had to be misplaced a little instead as he had no choice but push it out of the way.

“That depends,” Anna placed her palm on his forehead as soon as he was in her reach. “Seems quite normal, I think,” she judged, “how are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been emptied, washed out and hung to out to dry,” he leaned back. “Not a state I’d like to dwell on, so I’m up for occupying myself with other matters.”

“Is your stomach still sore?” The Brit pressed, sympathetic.

“A bit,” he admitted. 

“Well, initially I had a whole load of options to choose from for today from catwalk shows for the Fashion Weekend at Somerset House to going to watch Ida at the cinema. Nothing is a must though, you must know that, if you’d rather just lie around. Or maybe something easy and short like going over to Euston Road for the Institute of Sexology Exhibition.”

“Short? Who says I’d only spend a short amount of time at a sexology exhibition? What the hell is it anyway and is that serious?”

“Yep, serious. Finally the British stopped pretending they’re prude. An X-rated exhibit in a prestigious gallery! Over 200 pieces of erotica photography and art depicting perversions and lust.”

“Can’t say I’m not intrigued, I’d really like to see this thing.”

“Okay, we’ll take the tube after breakfast.”

“The tube? I’m quite sure we wouldn’t be recognised if it just you, or just me there, but the two of us together, that might be a bit risky, is it not?”

“This is London, not LA, silly. We all travel on the tube. I keep bumping into Tom Hiddleston on the Piccadilly Line for instance.”

“Richard doesn’t take the subway.”

“Well, Richard tends to be overcautious with the public eye,” Anna evaluated. “I like my privacy, but if you’re overly secretive that’s just suspicious.” 

“You’re scared I’d be sick in your car, huh?” Lee ignored the stab at his boyfriend. He would’ve wanted nothing more than shout out to the world that Richard was his, but he had to respect Richard’s wishes.

“Can you promise me you won’t?” Anna asked impishly, but with the hidden intent of getting more information out of him about his wellbeing. 

“I haven’t been sick since last night,” Lee avoided answering the question outright.

“I made scrambled eggs with fluffy egg whites. Should be light enough? I kept it warm for you?” She hoped he would be able to eat. 

“Amazing how you remember all these little things about me, like what I prefer for breakfast or how many pillows I take.”

“It’s cause I love you,” Anna shrugged and pressed a kiss on his forehead before getting up to plate his food. Her tone was light and did not go beyond how she’d always be with him, genuine, cosy and amicable as close friends would be, but she meant so much more by the offhand comment than he would be able to realise. Why was he so unobtainable? Of course it always had to be that the gay guys that were the cutest and kindest. 

Tbc


	4. Wear and Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, mister, don’t you dare think about that,” she set the items she brought onto the floor, then took him by the arm to steer him, “you go lie down.”

Chapter 4: Wear and Tear

It didn’t take longer than ten minutes after breakfast that it became apparent they weren’t going anywhere. However light the food was, it didn’t agree with Lee’s delicate stomach, so Anna ended up settling him on the couch with some soothing compresses and every over the counter, relevant medication she could think of from Gaviscone and Ranitidine to pain killers. Thankful and apologetic, he suggested to watch movies instead and they settled on catching up with Hannibal since it was something they both wanted to do and for the same reasons too. But Anna could see his heart wasn’t in it, he would space out, not know what was happening. So eventually the brunette dropped trying to involve him in conversation too, just stole worried glances at him when he shifted, uncomfortable or sighed loudly. The woman could only feel sorry for him when to his credit, he tried to make it to the bathroom, but ended up having to heave by the door instead. Anna hovered, making sure he was ok, and only when she was certain he wouldn’t fall over or anything, did she go for some household wipes and a bucket. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll clean it up,” Lee straightened, holding a hand out for the wipes. 

“No, mister, don’t you dare think about that,” she set the items she brought onto the floor, then took him by the arm to steer him, “you go lie down.”

“You shouldn’t touch that mess,” the American objected, “you might catch something, we don’t know what I have. And you shouldn’t touch me either, for the same reason,” he rationalized.

Anna paused at that and stared at him, “I shouldn’t touch you? What sort of weird re-enactment is this?” She laughed, “do you listen to yourself?”

Lee had to laugh at that himself, but his stomach muscles didn’t think it a good idea. He leaned forward, hands on his knees, trying to get through the agonising cramp that gripped his belly. His vision swam with the pain and he must’ve swayed because he found Anna’s arms round his upper body, trying to balance him. “Can you get to the couch? Lee? Or do you just want to sit down here on the floor? It’s ok if you do.”

“Here,” the actor managed, out of breath. He had to admit to himself that he needed to reach for the floor with his shaking hands and at least sit where he was if not lie down right there. “Anna. My stomach hurts really bad,” he moaned into her shoulder as she sat down beside him, steadying him.

“I know,” she quieted him, “I think we should call an ambulance. You can’t even walk.”

Lee shook his head against her, “I don’t want a big fuss. It will never be kept quiet if I was taken to hospital by ambulance.”

“Well, I can’t really carry you,” Anna opposed, “but I know a doctor. I should be able to find her number and ask her to come over.”

“Yeah, ok, please do,” Lee turned out her embrace to climb to his feet again. How is he going to make it to the States tomorrow if he can’t manage the couch? He gritted his teeth against the stretching of his throbbing abdomen and got his bearings, intent on doing it on his own. It would be scary if he couldn’t. Straightening up completely was out of the question so he just sort of launched himself, head first and her arms encompassed him again. “I’m okay,” he said quickly, but who was he kidding?

“I will tidy up this mess and then I’ll call Mia I think her name is,” Anna promised, wincing. In her opinion the hospital would’ve been the more feasible option. She couldn’t imagine his stomach hurting so much and it not being a serious problem. 

Tbc


	5. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need to fly back to the US for work tomorrow,” Lee tried, even though he knew it was a no-go.

Chapter 5: Assistance

Anna was right, though she did not take any satisfaction out of it. Her doctor acquaintance was kind enough to indulge her and drive over immediately or perhaps she was quite a bit taken aback and intrigued when Anna cited the patient would be Lee Pace, but she it only took Mia a short palpation of the area he complained of being the most painful to determine they were dealing with a potentially acute abdomen and that it was best treating that at a hospital. Thankfully the physician did clear the route for them however, taking care of all proceeding of the admission and apparently whispers, presumably to let other staff know they were dealing with someone other than an ordinary patient. 

Lee settled in the A&E waiting room, leaning forward with the cardboard sickbowl in front of him on the ground, but perhaps due to Mia’s intervention, they’ve cleared the waiting areas pretty quickly, the same way as the initial examination, blood tests, X-ray and CT as well, or at least swifter than Anna thought the national health system normally operated. 

The actress was hovering by, ready for supporting Lee as he wobbled back from the bathroom when yet another doctor appeared. “Hi there,” the newcomer started benevolently, “I’m Dr. Asante, I’m the Consultant Surgeon on the department here tonight.” He was followed by a younger doctor they’ve met earlier and who took details previously. 

“Hi,” Lee reciprocated, taking his time lying down, “surgeon?” He frowned at the man.

“No worries,” the doctor smiled, “I was called in for an evaluation and I will give you my opinion on my colleagues’ diagnosis. If I could examine you and ask you a few questions?”

“Sure,” Lee glanced at Anna suspicious.

“I understand you are in a lot of pain?” The consultant began, “when did this start?”

“Well, it didn’t hurt like this till a few hours ago,” the patient revealed, “it just got worse and worse every day. It started on Monday.”

“Can you describe how the pain is now?” The surgeon asked. 

“Cramps?” Lee tried.

“Intermittent?”

“More or less. Sometimes I hardly feel anything and start to think I’m getting better but then it starts again.”

“Where is it? Central, mid abdominal?” Dr. Asante looked up from the notes to check the patient was nodding, “are you allergic to opiates? Morphine?”

“No…” Lee looked unsure. Not that he wasn’t in severe pain, but being offered morphine kind of confirmed for him the doctors also thought he was rather ill and he didn’t like the sound of that. 

“My colleague Dr. Abraham here came prepared. He will administer a dose of morphine as soon as I’m finished here,” the consultant assured, “what are your other symptoms?”

“I throw up? Can’t keep much down.”

“We will not advise oral intake at this point. I see you have intravenous fluids up already. You are going to get antiemetics to take care of the nausea,” the bald surgeon promised, “any other symptoms?”

“Not really? It just hurts a lot.” Lee complained.

“Okay. I will not torture you by trying to perform abdominal palpation, but could I listen to your belly?” 

Lee gave a hesitant nod. It was all weird and unusual for him so he looked at Anna for reassurance as the cold stethoscope was placed above his navel, then moved to the left and right. She reached for him hearteningly, hand squeezing over his. “Tinkly bowel sounds,” the specialist concluded and lastly pulled a seat up to sit by the bed. “Given my findings and the multiple air fluid levels in your small intestines on the X-ray, I believe my colleagues were correct in their initial diagnosis of partial bowel obstruction.”

“Bowel obstruction? How did I get that?” Lee panicked. 

“We don’t know that yet, or may never know,” Dr. Asante admitted, “but with the help of the CT we have excluded some possible causes like hernia, foreign bodies or masses, superior mesenteric artery syndrome and a few other conditions, which is good news. Blood tests indicate that you did originally have some sort of infection that could’ve started off the process. Main thing is, we believe the case is of a simple obstruction that hopefully can be treated conservatively.”

“Which is?” The patient couldn’t help but ask. 

“We will insert a nasogastric tube. A small, flexible tube from the nose into the stomach. It will help decompress the dilated bowel. This might be uncomfortable, and some people don’t tolerate it well, but it does relieve the cramps, abdominal distention and vomiting and it is essential if we want to avoid surgery. In most cases, the bowel will open up with this method. You will be on complete bowel rest and fed intravenously and a catheter will be put in to monitor urine output and you will have to be examined several times a day to make sure you are not getting clinically worse.”

“I need to fly back to the US for work tomorrow,” Lee tried, even though he knew it was a no-go. 

Dr. Asante smiled benevolently, “most patients improve with conservative care within two to five days. If not, surgery is indicated, but I’m sure it will not come to that,” he heartened. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he stood up. “My colleague will explain everything and insert the tube and I will come back before the end of my shift to check on you and make another assessment, whether you will still be here or up on the ward,” he nodded as good bye before pulling the curtains. 

“Fuck,” Lee summed up his point of view, rubbing his face.

“I will just get your morphine set up first,” the younger doctor said on a reassuring voice, “then I will go get everything ready for the nasogastric tube. Most patients feel better after the first suction already,” he smiled mechanically.

“I need to call people,” Lee sighed, letting the doctor take his arm and fiddle with his IV line, “Christopher first. I need to tell them I’m holding up production. Fuck,” he repeated. 

“I’m sure they’ll understand. It’s not your fault,” Anna offered sympathetically. “And you’ll be fine in a week the most, didn’t the consultant just say that? They can delay production for a week, or even film different scenes while you’re away. It will be okay. You shouldn’t worry about that. Your best option is do what the doctors tell you and you can get back to work soon.”

“I need to call my parents too. And Richard,” Lee fretted, “what if the media finds out I’m here and they’ll hear it from them? They’ll freak out.”

“I’ll be back with the equipment shortly,” Dr. Abraham said after finishing to administer the morphine slowly as it should be, “you should probably make the phone calls before we insert the tube, it might be more difficult after,” he advised.

“Lee, calm down,” Anna stroked his cheek affectionately, “it will all be all right. They said your case was simple. So you might be one of those people who get better very quickly.” 

He threw his head back on the pillow, beat. “right now I just wish this morphine would work quicker.”

Tbc


	6. Trial and Error

Chapter 6: Trial and Error

“You should go home, you need to sleep too,” Lee mumbled tiredly, trying to get comfortable, “it’s like 3AM.” The nasogastric tube and the intermittent suction was rather frustrating, especially till he got more of a handle of the gagging reflex a foreign body in his throat set off. And then he was prodded and poked and his temperature taken every hour to monitor his condition. 

“I don’t want to leave you on your own in a foreign country in a hospital where you’re not familiar with procedures,” Anna shook her head, “it’s not that important I sleep right now.”

“But I do feel a lot better, really,” her friend tried to convince her, “this tube is working, the pain is going away.”

“I’m glad, but just let me watch over you,” she surveyed him benevolently.

“Your weekend was already ruined, it shouldn’t be your night too,” Lee felt very apologetic for the turn of events. 

“I am not leaving!” She determined resolutely, “I can catch a few winks in this very chair. It’s quite big, I’m sure that’s why they make it so wide. That, or for the overweight patients,” Anna mused. “But you should try to rest just now, while they’re still letting you,” she advised. “Everything’s settled for the moment, is it not?”

Lee sighed as much as the tube allowed, “I couldn’t convince my mom not to come. She’s probably on a plane by now. I really didn’t want to worry her. I should’ve lied,” Lee admonished himself, “but I was too taken aback myself at the time.”

“I completely understand if Charlotte wants to be here, from a mother’s point of view. She probably would’ve wanted to come if you played it down too. But yeah, bowel obstruction would sound pretty serious and scary.”

“When do you think I can go back to work? Why aren’t they taking the tube out if I’m better?”

“You’re still worried about everybody else. You need to concentrate on yourself, okay? That’s the way to get well. Just close your eyes for a bit honey.” She pleaded.

Lee looked at her appreciatively, “thank you for taking care of me Anna.”

She reached out to run her hand through his hair at the side of his head, “Lee. Sleeping.” His eyes fixed on her, his mouth slowly turned up into a smile and it was with that expression that his eyes closed at last, in wonderment of her care and concern. 

Anna was glad that those pretty greens were now shining even in the low nightlight, not dulled by pain. They made her feel relieved a bit, but she knew Lee was not out of the woods yet. He seemed to be taking her advice and at least trying to get to sleep, so she resisted the urge to plant a kiss on his forehead as not to disturb him, but continued with stroking his hair as it seemed to calm him.

Tbc


	7. Gyrations

Chapter 7: Gyrations

“Hi there,” Anna greeted Lee and his mother Charlotte on her return to the hospital. Her and the math teacher had been taking turns staying with the sick man for the last few days, while the other was having a rest or break at Anna’s place, where she had immediately offered a room for Lee’s mother at her arrival. “You don’t have the tube in!” The actress exclaimed when taking in the smiling faces of the other two.

“And they want him to start eating,” Charlotte rejoiced.

“Yeah, a clear liquid diet,” Lee scoffed, “not exactly a great leap in improvement.”

“It has to be one step at a time,” his mother appeased him, “you’ll get to a full liquid diet soon, they said the clear liquid one should only be followed short term.”

“Ah, woop.” The patient commented sarcastically.

“Ice pops cannot be that bad, I’ll sit and eat with you,” Anna offered.

“You keep him in check,” Charlotte collected her jacket and hugged the bed’s occupant good bye, the other visitor’s arrival being a cue that she could go have breakfast herself.

“Which reminds me that I was going to sit down and show you all the mayhem and madness that goes on about the internet since it came out you were in hospital,” the actress pulled her phone out. 

“Carrie, my publicist told me and then I checked up on twitter. I’ve seen every theory from me dying to it being a publicity stunt for Halt and Catch Fire. So I’ve decided I’m going to tweet,” Lee picked up his smartphone from the nightstand, “how does this sound?” He handed her the unsent tweet.

“Thank you for all the wellwishes. My stomach is starting to cooperate. See you at the premiere of my new movie, Icon, about Lance Armstrong..whoa, whoa, what do you mean see you at the premiere? Isn’t that this weekend?”

“It is,” Lee confirmed spiritedly.

“You’re not planning to attend, are you!” Anna looked disbelieving. 

“It’s Wednesday. If I make it safely onto this full liquid diet, whatever that is, they’ll let me go on Friday so I can fly into LA till Saturday,” he explained.

“I just think it’s too early,” his friend sighed.

“Showbiz does not wait, you know that. I need to be back in the saddle by next week the latest anyway or airing of episodes will need to be delayed.”

Anna shook her head, “I don’t like it. You’re the star of the show, there should be some leave-way. If it was Bryan, he’d give you at least another week off.” 

“It’s because that I am the star of the show that I have a lot of responsibility. Dozens of people’s jobs depend on this. I’m not going to fuck it up.”

“And what if you overdo it? You will end up in hospital again and maybe even have to have surgery. That won’t be very useful would it?” Anna worried.

“I will be careful,” Lee promised.

“I don’t really trust you to be careful to be honest,” the brunette confessed, “who will be there to make sure you will be careful? Will Richard? Where the hell is he anyway? Since I haven’t heard of him.” Anna started to become frustrated. She wanted nothing more than Lee well and happy and taken care of and she didn’t know how to assure that.

“He’s busy.” The ailing man looked away, staring at his covers dejectedly.

“Busy? While you were lying here in pain for days, dangling hairbreadths away from a major operation? Don’t tell me Bryan, our dear friend Bryan out of all people would not give Richard a couple of days off to visit you? You’re kidding me, right?”

“Do you have to be so blunt about it?” Lee complained, glaring.

“I’m sorry,” Anna backtracked immediately at his miserable looking, fallen face, “I touched on something, didn’t I?” She frowned. 

“He wouldn’t come because the media would probably find out if he suddenly flew here while I’m sick, okay?”

“I’m gonna kill him.” The woman established firmly. “You’re seriously ill and all he’s concerned about the media finding out he’s gay?”

“Coming out is not easy.”

“Stop making excuses for Richard, damn him!” Anna grunted overprotectively, taking the point of view a good friend,“you need someone to care about you, be there for you, and if he’s not capable, than you need someone else! Heaven knows, there would be enough takers judging by your extensive fanclub!” 

Lee shook his head despondently, “you can’t tell the heart who to love.”

“Yes, you can. If the person is being an arsehole, then you damn well can!” 

“I’m not going to break up with him over this,” Lee ascertained despite the obvious heartache the situation was causing him.

“Okay, well, don’t,” Anna shrugged dismissively, “but you shouldn’t go to this premiere alone in case you take unwell,” she brought her mind back to the current predicaments.

“I could hardly take my mother?” The actor made a confused face, “besides, she needs to go back to the school to work too. You’re not volunteering, are you?” He asked good-humouredly.

Anna took a few moment to deliberate before answering, “what if I am?”

Tbc


	8. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just here to show my support,” Anna said hesitantly, “make sure everything goes well.”

Chapter 8: First Night

Not quite as high profile as Lee, but Anna was no stranger to red carpet appearances, so she was swiftly able to match his Louis Vuitton with a long, black number and skilled enough in makeup herself not to worry about it before she allowed her tall friend to take her by the hand as they stepped out the black Mercedes that StudioCanal has sent for them, causing an instant head turner from all angles when media outlets and fans alike realised Lee Pace has turned up with none other than his former co-star, Anna Friel. From them on, it was a whirlwind. As Anna worried about his wellbeing in relation to the length of the event, on her advice they arrived a little late so that the explanation for Lee not spending too much time signing autographs and making photos could be made. Every waiting admirer was very nice though and she heard at least three of them ask the star of the movie if he was well enough to attend or shouldn’t he be recuperating. The actress couldn’t agree more, but instead she found herself joining in with the signing till Carrie, Lee’s publicist rescued them to dash through red carpet interviews, where equally, everybody is glad to see them. 

They were rushing, but Lee did stop at some familiar faces like Jarett from Buzzfeed or Kristin from E!Online, one of the most prestigious entertainment journalists and a one time guest star on Pushing Daisies, who was waving at them wildly and gave both a hearty hug, “I can’t believe I get to see you two together again! What’s up guys?” She neared the microphone to Anna as Lee was still half busy saying a few final words to Popsugar. 

“I’m just here to show my support,” Anna said hesitantly, “make sure everything goes well.”

“No, she does a lot more than that,” Lee finally arrived to hug his date to the premiere with one hand from the back, “I need to thank her for everything while I was ill, I don’t know what I would’ve done without her,” he praised. 

“Oh, shush,” the actress pulled him down for a little, affectionate peck on the lips, like she had always done in the past, “it’s just natural.”

“So, Lee, it’s a bit of a surprise to see you here tonight,” Kristin went on with her job of interviewing the star, “how are you doing? Have you recovered?”

“Getting there,” Lee assured, smiling and nodding, “I’m gonna take it easy for a bit, but yeah, back in the saddle, must be, right?” He winked at her conspirationally. 

“So Icon. You’re playing Bill Stapleton. Who is he?” The interviewer solicited.

“Stapleton was Armstrong’s long-time agent, since 1995, his friend and confidant. No one had been closer to him in the cycling cabal than Bill.”

“So he knows things.”

“Oh, he definitely knows certain things, and wears many hats. It has been fascinating discovering his role in the whole controversy. After all, he was, amongst other things, vice-president of the US Olympic Committee and see who has come out on top in the end.”

“A bit like Joe Macmillan, this character?”

“A bit, yeah,” Lee allowed. 

“Well, I’m going to have to let you go, I see people waving at me to do so,” Kristin acknowledged, “once again, I’m so happy to see you well and Anna, enjoy the movie,” she said fairwell, hugging them again. 

“Thank you so much,” Anna reciprocated, accepting Lee’s hand as they walked inside Grauman’s Chinese Theatre, “Lee. Are you ok?” She whispered.

“Yeah.”

The Brit gave him an admonishing look. “We agreed you always let me know exactly. Otherwise I can’t help you if there’s a problem.”

“I am fine, Anna, don’t worry. No nausea and that’s the main thing. It would be rather inconvenient if I puked in front of the media or on Kristin’s dress. My stomach’s a bit sore, but that never went away, you know that,” Lee finished his report as his date for the night requested it.

She squeezed his hand before they joined Stephen Frears and Dustin Hoffman in the foyer, “just let me know if you need something.”

Outside, avid fans were inundating twitter and tumblr with pictures of the two and the official journalists went into a frenzy of documenting the sighting-what was really the nature of Anna and Lee’s relationship?

Tbc


	9. Bonsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one hand, Anna felt she should shove him away and run as this couldn’t be sincere from him, even if he didn’t know that himself and even if it was, it wouldn’t last.

Chapter 9: Bonsai

“Do you want to see the old oil wells and pumpjacks?” Lee offered, lounging idly on the spacious bed of the guest room in his parents’ farmhouse in Texas, currently occupied by Anna for the weekend after the premiere, who had been invited over by Charlotte as a thank you for being such an amazing hostess and friend to the Pace family when they really needed it. 

“What, like in Dallas? The soap, that is.” Anna marvelled.

“Yes,” he laughed, “but these are rusty and deserted so don’t expect much. We could take the horses out for a little bit.”

“But you were supposed to be resting,” the brunette opposed, “your parents wanted to make sure you have a proper break between filming, that’s why we’re here.”

“I’m fine,” Lee waved her off.

“You wanna tell me you’re back to 100%? No more stomach aches?”

“Well, I didn’t say that. But this new, low fiber diet is really working, I only get the occasional cramps. And right now, yes, I am completely fine. Check if you don’t believe me,” he lifted his shirt to reveal his well muscled, flawless stomach.

“Hm,” Anna reached to stroke a hand across the smooth skin of his abdomen. His smile as she touched him was a far cry from the protective guarding reflex his stomach exhibited when he was very ill, but how much of a real proof just fondling his belly could stand as? On a whim, she scooted closer and without warning, pressed two fingers into his navel and pushed down abruptly, then let go just as quickly so as to make sure she didn’t really hurt him.

“Oh, was that palpation? Are we playing doctors and patients?” Lee smirked provocatively, obviously not in pain.

“Maybe?” Anna smiled, continuing to stroke his stomach, a little distracted by the experience of moulding and pressing, her hand sliding down the smooth expanse of his abdomen from the ribs to the underside of his tummy where the hair of his pleasure trail tickled her fingertips. Her fingers slid further down absentmindedly under the waistline of his trousers till she was shaken out from her trance by his groan. The brunette looked up to find him biting down on his bottom lip. “It does hurt after all?” She pulled her hand back as if burned, sympathetic.

“No, it’s not that,” he shook his head and sat up abruptly, “oh Anna.” He exhaled ardently and entwining his fingers into her hair, he captured her lips into a deep, breathless kiss and hugged her to his body, demanding and receiving entrance into the actress’ mouth till she came to her senses and pushed him away, “Lee.” She looked him up and down. That wasn’t their normal, between woman and gay pal, friendly peck. “Lee, what are you doing?”

“Thanking you for everything.” 

“Oh no no no, you don’t,” Anna attempted to climb over him to get out of bed, her morals ringing alarm bells, “you don’t need to do that and certainly not like that.”

“I want to,” he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back down, right onto his lap. Looking into her eyes, he cupped her cheek and leaned in, slowly this time, nearing and nibbling at her lower lip, then using his tongue to smooth the sensations over. Tempted and caught by surprise again, her lips parted and her tongue met his on instinct, wanting to devour him, but knowing she couldn’t, not really, not ever. As far as she had known, and she knew him for near ten years now, he only ever slept with men and yet here they were, kissing ardently, overpoweringly, hungry. On one hand, Anna felt she should shove him away and run as this couldn’t be sincere from him, even if he didn’t know that himself and even if it was, it wouldn’t last. She would just end up frustrated more than ever. But she didn’t have it in herself to end this moment, she had wanted him for so long.

His hand held her to him by the back of the head and he devoured her mouth, whereas all the while his other hand remained gently caressing her neck and shoulders, slipping under her top. She finally found a way to speak once again when his lips moved lower, to her chin, neck and clavicle. “What’s going on, Lee?” She whimpered softly, barely able to contain herself and not give in. 

He growled at the interruption, then raised his head slowly, eyes swimming with dazed want and searched her expression, “do you want me to stop?” He intoned unevenly, panting.

“I just..I’m confused.” Anna stammered, finding it hard to understand his intentions, “you never wanted to do that before. I mean, not even close. Lightyears away.”

Lee’s thumb moved round her cheek and settled on stroking her bottom lip, gaze fixated on the action, “I want you.” He drawled with a rarely showing Southern accent popping up for a bit, the husky tease of his voice sending shivers down her spine. “How is that possible?” 

“I don’t know,” the man with green eyes admitted, trailing off at a loss.

“Are you bisexual?” She quizzed, feeling cheated. He had never wanted her before, while she had spent years wanting no other. 

“Not that I know of,” he flinched, “but I know that I want you,” he emphasized the claim by scooping her up into his arms and laying her back on the bed in one fluid motion, landing on top of her as they turned. “I need you.”

Still thrown, Anna couldn’t help but reach for his trousers despite knowing she was being obvious about it when she cautiously grabbed the bulge in his clothed groins to check its status. Perhaps not overly so, but Lee was erect. He truly did want her as he had maintained. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants came in a rush after and Lee ground himself to her, rotating, not finding it hard to get under her skirt and pull her tiny underwear out of the way. He resumed kissing her gently, exploringly, possessively. Tops were discarded quickly between breathers, first hers and then his and then Anna gasped in anticipation when he grabbed hold of her buttocks to pull her up against his hot, long, swelling cock and she held onto the backs of his muscled thighs..

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Charlotte ran down the stairs, startling her husband, who jumped up agitated, thinking something bad had happened. “You wouldn’t believe what I’ve just seen! I went to tell Anna to come for breakfast, but they are having sex!” She garbled, “I didn’t want to see that, but I’m really happy I did, if you know what I mean!” She exulted.

“…who’s having sex?” Jim asked guardedly, “and do I want to know?”

“Do I really have to spell it out for you? Lee and Anna!”

“Are you sure?” The engineer knitted his brows, “because that doesn’t in actuality sound like Lee? And what are you doing sneaking about anyway, are you mad! I really didn’t just hear about this! Do you not need brain bleach?” 

“No, I don’t!” Charlotte established merrily, “did you hear what I’ve said? Lee and a woman! And not just any woman! Sweet Anna.”

“It secretly took me years to accept Lee being gay, longer than you,” Jim shook his head, perplexed, “and he’s not?” The farm owner grumbled. 

“Can’t you just be happy?” His wife solicited. 

“Don’t get your hopes up too much for a wife Charlotte. Lee’s experimented with women before.”

“I know this time it’s different,” Charlotte didn’t let herself be brought down.

Tbc


	10. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She leaned forward and poked him in the chest with a finger this time, “but seriously Lee, what’s with the confusion?”

Chapter 10: Début

Mackenzie Davis was feeling irritated somewhat by this whole Anna/Lee business. For over a year, she had this working relationship with Lee, joking, teasing, having fun and the occasional deep convo on the topic of men as lovers amongst other things based on the impression, considered common knowledge by all involved on set that he was gay. He had a boyfriend for god’s sakes, one he couldn’t stop sexting and mooning over! Mackenzie was always touching his co-star in ways she would never touch a male unless they were gay, keeping close quarters, confiding in him. She would never be able to do that now, not after watching those two for weeks on the Brit’s frequent visits on the set, fondling each other, being all over each other, disappearing into his trailer. 

After feeling like Lee had cheated everyone, her free nature did not leave the issue lie and she had asked her leading man about the matter, but he declared that contrary to appearances he still thought of himself as gay, apart from maybe adding being Annasexual to the mix. And that confused her even more on the issue of how to behave towards Lee, especially as they were meant to appear in public numerous times together with the occasion of promoting the premiere of season 2 of their show, like tonight at ArcLight Cinemas in Hollywood, and go through all the press that showed interest turning up. So even though having to tag Lee, Mackenzie decided just to be her silly self, answering when asked, but not being so touchy-feely with her co-star as she had been in the past, even in public. They either did interviews together, or she followed closely behind, hence she was aware of everything said and could take his lead and saw him when he got rather taken aback by the next representant of the press. “Callie, what are you doing here!” He called, taking the woman into his arms, kissing, rubbing, the whole wax, a well known routine that most women felt comfortable with when meeting an openly gay actor. Maybe she should warn this Callie, Mackenzie contemplated. Lee isn’t so harmless after all as everyone assumes, he plays for both teams.

“I’m writing an article on you for my usual gender blog on Psychology Today,” the blonde informed him.

“What?” Lee gave pause, somewhat uneasy.

“Well, not you, Joe Macmillan I mean,” Callie pacified, “he’s the most sexually interesting character on television right now, he’s so fluid and convincing in depicting bisexuality. I hope it isn’t going to get watered down in season 2 for a wider acceptance by audiences?”

“I think gender doesn’t matter to Joe. It’s not what he looks for in people. If they fascinate him as a person, then he will also be sexually interested. It’s just how he is.”

“He’s amazing, the way he just sails through his sexpoilts without a second thought. And in the 80s no less.”

“You think it’s unrealistic.” Lee squinted, given their history.

“No, he’s a remarkable role-model in the pursuit of sexual freedom,” she sidled close to him, bodies touching as she reached up with a hand to fondle his cheek, “what’s with the beard?”

“Oh, it’s mine, not Joe’s,” he smiled.

“I know.” She very clearly marvelled at him some more, “I mean you look great. Weird. But devilishly handsome.” Callie laughed. “So manly. I would fall for you if it wouldn’t be outrageously awkward.”

“Thanks babe,” he was blushing under the beard.

She leaned forward and poked him in the chest with a finger this time, “but seriously Lee, what’s with the confusion?”

“What confusion?” The actor became muted.

“You know what confusion,” the blogger gave him a stern look, “I thought you had it all figured out and what’s more, happy with it.”

“Erhhmm..I don’t really know Callie,” he admitted. 

“I’ll let you go,” the blonde in a revealing dress glanced towards all the other representatives of the press who still wanted a piece of him, “but if you wanna talk, at any point honey, you know to find me, okay?” She was physically holding onto the hem of his suit till she got a shy agreement out of him. “I could’ve written about Joe by myself, but I wanted to see you to make sure you’re okay.”

“Who is that woman?” Mackeznie asked Scooty, frowning and looking in Lee and his interviewer’s direction. “They seem to know each other well.” 

“Well, if I’m not mistaking, that’s Calpernia Addams. You know, the trans activist,” Scoot clued her in.

“No, I, I mean..” The younger started, taken aback. “I never watched the movie, but I’m aware of the concept.” Mackenzie stared at the two, hugging good bye. Protection from Lee, this woman will not need. But if Calpernia thought there was something wrong with his recent behaviour, what did that mean?

Tbc


	11. Recalcitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It could’ve well been Odelle and Bo in this movie,” Kristin joked.

Chapter 11: Recalcitrance

Given that PDA candids have appeared about them everywhere from the Odyssey set to airports and beach outings with Gracie, where Lee and Anna hugged, kissed and held hands seemingly unconcerned about being papped, nobody was really surprised this time when the Brit accompanied the Texan to the premiere of his next movie, Revolt, or that for all intents and purposes they appeared the perfectly happy couple, walking down the red carpet without letting go of each other. 

“Hello there again,” Kristin dos Santos welcomed them when they arrived to her microphone, “you both look fantastic and you look great together,” she ventured, “Pushing Daisies fans are ecstatic everywhere and this is what, 7 years after the show finished?”

“Well, we never lost touch,” Anna explained shyly.

“She has always been there in the background, you know? Friend, support, an ear to listen and I have to thank her for that,” Lee gushed, “and she doesn’t mind going to premieres either,” he winked, trying to get back on topic. 

“So aliens,” Kristin, the well versed entertainment reporter took the hint, “do we stand a chance in the face of a cataclysmic invasion? I would guess so if someone like you is defending us?”

Lee laughed, “the setting is of an alien attack, yes, but it’s human relationships that are really tested as these two people, the main characters, try to survive in their crumbling world. It’s about loyalties and the challenging of stereotypes that we nations assume about another in the aftermath of war. We Westerners tend to forget or more likely ignore, that there are localised wars going on in certain parts of the world on a constant basis, unless it’s shoved into our faces.”

“Would I be thinking right if I said Revolt and Anna’s show Odyssey have things in common?” Kristin presumed.

Lee and his date looked at each other. “There are similarities, yes,” the actress confirmed.

“She was in Morocco, I was in South Africa, so geographically, we couldn’t have been further apart on the African continent,” Lee started, “but there’s a certain feel to both the environment and the themes explored that relate, plus there’s that whole unearthing conspiracies while trying to survive on a day by day, hour by hour basis.”

“It could’ve well been Odelle and Bo in this movie,” Kristin joked. 

“They would get along I think,” Anna agreed.

“Match. Like your matching blue suit and blue dress. Not quite your usual style, is it not?” The columnist looked at the actress. “I’ve got to say, you look beautiful in really long, flowy, airy dresses like this as well.”

“Thank you,” Anna peeked at Lee. They have agreed that if someone brings up her trying to hide the bump they would finally confirm the rumours they were aware of circulating widely on the internet, which is probably what Kristin’s intention was as well, giving Anna an easy out at the same time if she wanted to take it. Lee however, beamed, eyes sparkling, so the actress went for it, “you can’t quite see I’m showing in this one.”

“Ahhhh!” Kristin all but shrieked in delight, “baby? Really? So it’s true? Congratulations to you!” She proceeded to hug them both again like an old friend would. “When are you due?”

“January,” the Brit confirmed, “so if Odyssey gets renewed, I’m causing them a bit of a problem, I apologise for that,” she grimaced.

“Sometimes you just have to go for it,” the E! blogger approved, “I’m so happy for you guys! All the best and good luck, really!” She waved them good bye. 

“Now I’m free to tweet about it?” Lee whispered to his girlfriend, visibly thrilled by the concept of becoming a father.

Tbc


	12. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our life Lee, not a tv show!

Chapter 12: Precious

Charlotte Pace was woken up by voices, banging and trundles, recognising it as Lee and Anna arguing, but she quite couldn’t make out what it was about till the argument spilled out just outside her window, in front of the Texas farmhouse. “Anna please,” Lee pleaded, “you can’t just leave. You can’t just finish it between us, I have a say in that!” 

His mother peeked out at the side of the curtains to find Anna hauling her luggage in one hand and the baby car seat with her granddaughter, five month old little Estelle in it with her other hand. “I am not just leaving! I told you, you can come to see your daughter any time, I’m not stopping you! We can raise her together, taking turns like me and David do it with Gracie. It works. You will be able to bring her over, let your parents see her, whatever.”

“I’m taking about us, Anna!” Lee protested. “I am doing everything to make this work, for us to be a family. Why is that not enough?”

“It’s plainly obvious it isn’t! For you!” She placed the car seat into her hire Chevy, “you don’t want me. You don’t want a woman. We’ve been together for over a year and you got it up how many times? Five maybe? We were lucky enough that one of those times we were blessed with Estelle, but why do we need to kid ourselves on? Kid the whole world on?”

“Oh, I’m not man enough for you, is that it?”

“No! It’s not like that. Stop behaving like a bad-tempered, moping child! That’s not what I said!”

“You want to throw your engagement ring at me over sex? You told me you were happy. That making you cum other ways was enough!”

“Don’t think me so shallow to think I’m breaking up with you over sex!” Anna fumed, “I’m breaking up with you because you are playing a part! This is our life Lee, not a tv show! Playing father and doting husband-to-be while you ache for a man’s touch is not something I can live with!” She sat in the car.

“It’s my problem, not yours,” Lee sulked, then turned and threw up onto the gravel. 

“It is my problem too and you know it!” Anna snapped, but did not close the door shut as she had intended. “What’s wrong with you?”

“So what if I told you I couldn’t come up to your expectations tonight because my stomach was sore?” He spat, straightening up.

“Then I would be very angry with you for not telling me you weren’t feeling well before, but it does not change anything. You can’t make excuses every night and even if you would, we would both know it wasn’t the issue.”

“I love you Anna,” he took a step tentatively towards her.

“I know,” she climbed out the car, “and yet it will never make you happy,” she hugged him as he stood like a statue, numb and distraught by her decision, “go to the doctor if your stomach doesn’t get better, you hear me?” Anna gave him a last, concerned look before taking the wheel and revving the engine to skid out, hoping she would not see him sick again, not even in the rear view mirror cause she was quite sure she would not be able to leave him then.

Charlotte stood frozen, torn between wanting to comfort her crying, hurting son and knowing she couldn’t go down and embarrass him even more by making him aware she had heard them. Jim had told her it would not end well and of course it didn’t.

Tbc


	13. Epilogue

Chapter 12: Epilogue

At first, fans and media was rather confused when a few months later Lee appeared with daughter in arms in Zachary Quinto’s company. Going for coffee, taking their dogs on a walk nearby Zachary’s New York apartment, then roundabout Lee’s upstate farm not long after. Plans were made and finalised of the two starring in a West End show together and Estelle was taken to parks and piers and indoor play areas at the same time as Anna was spotted eating out with Rhys Ifans. Then a weeks long summer holiday peppered amply with shots of only Lee, Anna and Estelle in beauty spots all over the island of Capri. Anna with Rhys, Lee linked with John Borrowman later, next repeatedly seen with another tall man with an undisclosed name. And after six months of guessing, fans could congratulate themselves of being right-Anna’s third daughter was also fathered by Lee. Sooner or later, those friends always took a turn of being more than friends, accepting each other as they were, giving each other complete freedom, but pulling together at the same time as magnets would. 

It was never boring being a fan. 

The End.


End file.
